Microwave communication links are sometimes deployed in point-to-multipoint configurations, in which a point-to-multipoint communication terminal communicates with two or more remote terminals. For example, Bolle and Nascimbene describe several point-to-point and point-to-multipoint configurations of microwave links in “Microwave Transmission in Mobile Networks,” Ericsson Review, No. 3, 2002, pages 124-131, which is incorporated herein by reference. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,069 describes a point-to-multipoint system provided by a nodal transmitter located in a node with a plurality of nodal antennas radiating different polarization signals about the node. The system includes subscriber stations with directional antennas adapted to receive signals radiated from the nodal transmitter.
Communication with more than one remote terminal is also performed by other types of communication terminals, such as repeaters. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0052066, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a repeater for re-transmitting an incoming RF signal. The repeater includes a first antenna array for receiving the incoming RF signal, a second antenna array for transmitting an outgoing RF signal, and a transceiver for down-converting the incoming RF signal to a down-converted signal, processing the down-converted signal, and up-converting the processed signal to produce the outgoing RF signal. The first antenna array is cross-polarized with respect to the second antenna array.